The long term goal of this study is to improve the health care of women who are hospitalized during pregnancy. The major purposes of this study are to describe the women's and families' responses to antenatal hospitalization, both during hospitalization and the first postpartal year, and to describe the relationship between variables that appear related to the development of maternal behavior in this population. Specific research question focus on how maternal behavior develops during pregnancy and the first postpartal year in this population. This is significant becuase of the increasing numbers of women hospitalized during pregnancy and the lack of substantive data regarding its immediate and long term effects. Because these women experience a threat to their health and the health of their infants, they may need additional support assuming the maternal role. This study should result in the identification of areas and/or times for health intervention that will help these women assume the maternal role and also decrease the stress experienced by the family unit. Subjects will be a convenience sample of 100 women hospitalized at least five days during their pregnancy. A descriptive longitudinal study, in which measurements will be taken during antenatal hospitalization, postpartal hospitalization, and at one, four, eight, and twelve months after delivery will be used. Data will be collected by structured interviews, instrumentation, and observation of mother-infant interaction. Content analysis, descriptive statistics, multiple regression analysis, and analysis of variance wil be used to analyze the data. Women experiencing either acute or chronic health threats will be compared. These data will then be collapsed to describe the entire sample. The results should have implications for numerous health care providers including nurses, physicians, social workers, health educators, occupational therapists, family therapists, and other mental health professionals.